


Magic

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, The Hobbit - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Based on this imagine from thereandbackagainimagines on tumblr: “Thorin teaches you to play the harp with your back pressed to his chest.”





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smutttttttt, I'm going to hell, bye

The company trudged up the hill in twos, carrying their heavy packs on their shoulders. You were in the front with Thorin, Kili and Fili. You knew your leader took pity on you and kept you toward the front of the group so the musky, sweaty dwarf scents would follow and flow far behind you. You liked leading, you were always the first to see the action. You mostly kept your mouth shut though, Thorin wasn’t fond of lively conversation on the road.

As you rounded a turn, excitement bubbled in the group.

“Is that a pub?” Ori asked.

“Aye, that’s a pub if I ever saw one,” Bofur answered. “And it has an inn.”

“More like an inn that has a pub,” Balin said.

You glanced at Thorin and saw him roll his eyes. You chuckled. “We could stay the night. We won’t be going much further tonight anyway,” you said.

His answer was his usual, only a grunt.

“Imagine sleeping on a bed instead of on the ground,” Fili muttered behind you.

“After having our fill of ale,” Kili said. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

As you neared the inn, you saw through the fogged windows that though the pub was filled with patrons, there were very few lighted chambers in the inn above. “There should be enough rooms for all of us,” you said, quietly for only Thorin to hear.

He looked at you and sighed. “We’ll stay the night.” He continued, but you couldn’t hear him over the cheers of the company. “We leave at first light!” he yelled. The shouts of excitement didn’t dim and you saw a small smile beneath his thick beard.

Once the rooms and services were purchased, you rushed upstairs into your room to take the longest and most satisfying bath you had ever taken. It had been weeks since you washed in anything but a freezing stream and you reveled in the steaming water and the sweet scents of the soaps you were offered. You laid your head back over the side and dreamed of returning home after your duties to the company were fulfilled.

You chuckled to yourself as you heard the voices of the dwarfs mixed with those of strangers wafting up from the pub downstairs. They were thrilled to relax with some ale, and you thought it was well deserved. You could hear Fili and Kili having a drinking contest and from the sound of the cheers, Fili was winning. Future King indeed, you thought.

Your clothing was brought to you once it was fresh and cleaned. You tucked yourself into bed under thick, wool and fur blankets, but after your nap in the tub, you now found yourself wide awake. You lie there, staring at the low ceiling and listening to the voices in the pub die down and then become silent. After a while more, you heard soft music.

You slid off the bed and opened the door of your room just enough to peek your head out. All the lights in the corridor and stairwell had been snuffed out. The pub seemed to be closed for the night and everyone was supposed to be off sleeping in their beds. Who is playing music at this hour?

You silently descended the steps and froze when you saw the pub completely empty except for Thorin. His coats and layers had been discarded long ago, sloppily hung over one of the chairs, and he was left in only his tunic and trousers. The light from a single candle sent him aglow behind a large harp. It was his music you had heard.

You sat on the bottom step, out of sight and listened to him play. The music flowed from the harp and to your ears like steady waves of water rolling onto the shore. His fingers caressed the strings with such speed and ease that you wouldn’t believe he was even playing if not for the beautiful music filling the room. You smiled to yourself, noticing his closed eyes and hearing his low, smooth voice humming his sweet song. For the first time since you had met him, Thorin actually looked at peace.

His fingers slowed to a stop and you heard his deep breath in the silence. “Hiding, are you?” he said, turning to you in the dark corner.

“No, not hiding. I didn’t want to disturb you.” You rose and made your way across the room to him, dodging the empty tables. “I didn’t know you could play so beautifully.”

He set the harp upright and leaned back, folding his hands in his lap. “I play some,” he said.

You shook your head, stepping up onto the small stage. “More than some. Your music is lovely.”

He hummed and watched your delicate fingers slide over the wooden arch of the large harp. “I’ve always wanted to play, but it seems such an impossible instrument to learn.”

“Not impossible. Come, I’ll show you.”

Your lashes fluttered wildly in surprise at his offer. “Oh, no, it’s alright. It’s far beyond my-”

“I’m not able to make you an expert in a night, but I can teach you some. Sit,” he said, scooting back on the bench, leaving a small place for you in front of him.

Your gaze fell to watch each step you took toward him. You sat lightly, barely touching your back to his chest. Then, his fingers brushed your hair from your shoulder, down your back and you forced yourself to suppress your shiver. His reached around you and pulled the harp to rest on your shoulder. “It looks much heavier than it is,” he said.

You nodded and watched his fingers pluck the strings and sound out a scale. “Start here,” he said. You tilted your head to see more clearly, but quickly returned straight when you felt your cheek brush against his. “Don’t go by sight. Go by feeling,” he said. His fingers laced in yours and led you to the strings.

His arms were tight at your side now and you felt his breath on your neck with each of his words. You willed your heart to calm down, sure he could feel it’s thrashing with how close he held you.

His fingers glided against yours, encouraging you to pluck the strings. “Go ahead,” he said. His voice was more tender than you had ever heard it before and it relaxed you. Both of your thumbs pulled at the strings, making them vibrate and sound. “Good. You’re a natural.”

You breathed out a laugh at Thorin’s praise.

He showed you more strings, scales, and chords, and you slowly learned to use three of your fingers to make the harp sound. Though you were proud of yourself, you wanted to hear more if his music. You turned in Thorin’s arms and asked, “Will you play more?”

He smiled. “If you wish.”

You started to leave your seat between his legs, but he held your waist in place. “Don’t leave.” He pulled you flush against him and again, wrapped his arms around you to reach the harp. His fingers brought lovely music from the instrument and he hummed his deep melody in your ear. You leaned back against his chest and closed your eyes, ready to listen to him play until morning.

His music ceased and he set the harp upright. You spun around to him on the bench and saw the peace in his face. “You are very talented.” You took his hand, mindlessly fiddling with it. “Your fingers can perform such magic.”

He lifted his hand from your grasp and gently gripped your chin. He leaned to you and kissed your lips with tenderness you didn’t know he possessed. When you parted, his fingers lingered on your cheek and slid down your neck. “My fingers can perform other kinds of magic as well.”

Something in his face had shifted. The gentle peace in his features was gone, replaced with adoration and desire.

You stood, placing a finger on his lips when he tried to protest. You turned to him fully and sank back down onto his lap, straddling him. “I want more than your fingers,” you whispered in his ear.

You blindly found the bottom of your tunic as you stared into his eyes, the contact only breaking when you lifted the fabric over your head. His hands gripped your waist, his skin hot against yours as he pulled you in for another kiss. His tongue tackled yours, completely silencing any arguments and you hummed in amusement, happy to feel him taking control over you.

You yanked his tunic away and tangled the tips of your fingers in the dark curls on his chest as his kisses claimed your jaw, neck and chest. He growled and bit at your breasts, soothing the nips with his hot tongue and clever lips. You leaned your head back and moaned as he reached around you and wrapped your hair in his fist.

He lifted you from his lap, standing you between his knees. As he pleasured your sweet, rosy nipples, he pulled at the laces in your trousers and soon made them disappear. The short bench was now working to your favor, giving him the perfect angle to pleasure you where you needed him most.

He lifted your knee and set your foot steady on his thigh as his cunning tongue slipped between your dripping folds. You heard him chuckle. “All this from learning to play the harp?”

“You knew what you were doing,” you said, sending him a playful glare.

He dove back into your thighs, nipping and licking the skin only inches away from your neediest places. “Thorin,” you growled, watching him grin wickedly against your skin.

His magic fingers plunged deep into you without warning. You gasped out and whined, bucking your hips toward his working tongue. He flicked and sucked at your clit deliciously and skillfully while the tips of his fingers found that perfect pleasure point deep inside your walls.

He held you as you whimpered and started to shake, groaning himself a few times at the sight of your reactions to his ministrations. You held your breath as your climax detonated, seeing stars in the black lids of your tightly closed eyes.

After you had ridden out your high, you collapsed onto his naked lap, cupping his jaw and kissing him deeply. You rocked your hips back and forth on him, coating his hardness with your slick. You felt his rough grip on your hips and bit his lip in warning, making him moan loudly.

“I need you now,” he growled.

“Are you really giving me an order right now?” you asked.

“Yes,” he said against your lips.

You reached between you and took him in your hands, feeling your own juices on his smooth skin. You squeezed and rubbed him, sliding your thumb over the velvet head and gently fingering his slit. His forehead fell to your shoulder and he let out a load groan. You kissed his cheek and said, “See? I have magic fingers too.”

“I want more than your fingers, my dear,” he said.

You laughed and pulled his lips to yours as you allowed him inside you. He moaned against you as you took all of him in one thrust of your hips. You rode him slowly until you could see his utter agony. Then you bounced on him, the sound of your skin slapping together echoing through the empty pub.

Your mixed moans now made the music. He worshiped you, kissed you, and caressed you as you brought both of you to your steep heights. You were sure he was close as his heavy breathing only grew faster and his mouth hung open in pure pleasure. You gave him one last kiss before pushing him down to lay on the bench and steadying yourself on his chest. His member hit a new fantastic angle within you, quickly bringing you to a second climax.

Your walls squeezed him tightly and it took all your strength to continue your hips’ movements, taking him in and out. In seconds, he tensed beneath you and moaned out your name with deep growls and grunts. He emptied himself inside you, lacing his fingers in yours and gripping them tightly.

You collapsed onto him once more, resting your head on his chest and his strong arms closed firmly around you. His fingertips drew patterns on your exposed skin. “You’re right,” he said, kissing your forehead.

“What?”

“You are the magic one.”


End file.
